Roses For Her
by SavannahtheLeafeon
Summary: A friend and I made an RP the other day with our OC's, so we decided to make a story out of it. Hetalia doesn't belong to us, but rather its creator. However, this story and our OC's belong to us. Enjoy!


"Mommy?!" a child cried out into the darkness. "Daddy?! Where are you? Come back!" The child tripped and collapsed on the ground, crying madly. "Please...come back!" He heard footsteps coming towards him, so he tried to stop crying. Hopeful, he stood up and walked towards the shadowy figure. "Momma...is that you?" he asked the silence.

"Hello?" a voice asked him. The child gasped and hid behind a tree, trying desperately to dig snow up to cover himself. This voice was not his mom's or his dad's voice, and his parents always told him not to talk to strangers.

"Come out, little one. I can see you." As the figure came into view, the boy realized that the voice belonged to a girl. She wore a dark blue hoodie with fluff around the hood and ends of sleeves. Her snow leopard-print pants looked soft and warm, while her dark brown hiking boots looked great for walking in snow. He also noticed she wore white gloves. As she crouched down to egg to his level, she pulled her hood down to show her pale face framed by short, silvery in the moonlight hair and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. "What are you doing out here? Are you lost?" The boy shook his head.

"I'm not lost, I just can't find Mommy and Daddy," he sniffled.

"I'll help you find them," the girl responded.

"Really?" he said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. I'm Alaska, by the way. What country- er, or state- are you?"

"I'm Åland Islands, but you can call me Åland."

Suddenly rapid footsteps came out of nowhere, and another figure joined who pushed Alaska down. Her light blond hair reached down to her shoulders and her light blue eyes gleamed with friendliness. She wore a white top with a blue bow that reached down to her navel. She also wore a blue skirt that reached down to a few inches above her knees and blue and red sandals.

"Don't listen to that troublemaker," she demanded. "You can trust me. I'm Marshall Islands, by the way."

Alaska got back on her feet and kicked Marshall Islands down. "Don't listen to Marshie, she can't be trusted."

Åland stood there, dumbfounded, watching the two fight and bicker over nothing. He wondered which to trust, until a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him away from the two. Åland looked up to see who this was, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She had short, light blond hair and bright green eyes that sparkled in the light of the moon and stars. Her skin was tan, but not too tan and not too pale. She wore an orange top, red shorts, and yellow sandals. She seemed to be the most friendly, trustworthy young girl in the entire world.

"I'll help you find your parents, Åland," she spoke with the voice of a choir of angels. "I'm Ivory Coast, but you can call me Ivory."

"H-Hello," Åland replied, suddenly a bit shy. "Thank y-you."

Ivory smiled, asking, "Who are your parents?"

"They're Sweden and Finland," Åland replied.

"Then I'll help you find them," Ivory declared. She started walking forward, Åland following her. He took hold of her hand to make sure they wouldn't part, and she let him. They walked along in the darkness, the moonlight leading them forward. The stars shone brighter than ever before. The nighttime had never looked so beautiful.

"Ivory..." Åland began.

"Yes, Åland?" Ivory replied, still looking ahead of her and walking.

"You're really pretty," Åland continued in a soft voice, "and...I would like to be more than friends with you."

Ivory stopped short, making Åland just about fall down onto the dirt road they were traveling on. "...Um...T-Thanks for the compliment, Å-Åland, but...I-I'd like to just be f-friends..." Åland looked sadly up at her. Ivory had turned her head to the side so her face couldn't be seen. "Oh look...there's your parents!" Ivory tore herself away from his hand and ran off, back the way they came. When Åland looked around him, his parents were nowhere to be seen. She just made that excuse to get away from the awkward moment.

Several months later, Åland still hadn't forgotten her. He finally found his parents and lived happily with them again, but he shut everyone out and stayed in his room most of the time, never forgetting the girl he loved. He wrote many love letters and even sent her flowers, but none of them had been replied to. He soon became too depressed to live, and decided to commit suicide.

Åland walked through the empty, dark halls of his house and made his way to the basement. He flicked on the lights, but the dim light barely flooded the room and showed almost nothing to his eyes. He explored the sides of the room, and in the corner he found what he was looking for: a rope. He headed back upstairs and grabbed a chair from the dining room table, bringing it downstairs with him. Just as he had set it in the middle of the room, below the light, he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he headed back upstairs and opened it. A figure held him in a tight hug.

"I-Ivory?" he asked, shocked.

"No, this is her friend, Falkland Islands," the girl replied, letting go of him. Her bright green eyes reflected sadness. Her auburn brown hair framed a tan-skinned, sorrowful face. She wore a pink sweater with a red skirt and red flats with pink cotton balls to match. "I heard from her that you've been very sad lately, and that you sent a suicide note to her. I wanted to check up on you...t-to see if you were okay." She smiled sweetly, looking down.

Åland smiled and pulled her into another hug. "I'm perfectly fine now," he answered. Falkland smiled, her head resting on his shoulder as the two hugged.

Finally they pulled away from each other, looking at the other with small smiles and blushes. "Hey," Falkland began, "I went to Ivory's house before this, so do you want to know what I found on her desk?"

"What'd you find?" Åland asked, curious.

"In the most beautiful red vase decorated with white hearts, I saw the pink roses you sent her that one July morning."


End file.
